Prove and Disprove
by SakuraRyuu28
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru talk about something Kagome told her.


Title: Prove and Disprove

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: K

Genre: Canon, Friendship

Characters: Sesshomaru, Rin

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you."

Rin had been thinking over this statement very carefully since Kagome had shared it with her. They had been discussing the various fighting techniques her enemies had used when she had traveled Japan trying to complete the sacred jewel. Kagome had told Rin of this as a way to teach Rin to double think when she fights, and keep a better eye on her opponent. If she focuses on what he's doing she'll find his weakness. But instead of helping the girl, it seems to have caused Sesshomaru a bit of conversational time with Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have a question."

"What is it, Rin."

"Lady Kagome told me, "You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you." Is that true?"

"It can be true but not always."

"How do you mean, my Lord?"

They had been sitting in a cleared area just outside of Kaede's village, enjoying one of Sesshomaru's visits with Rin. When Rin questioned him e rose from his sitting position and began to walk. As was customary, Rin rose and followed behind him.

"Look into that pin of animals, Rin. When the roosters fight they use the extra claw on the back of their feet against the enemy. If they fight to the death, the last one standing wins the hens until another challenge from another male comes. They way they fight is instinct. They use the extra claws against each other, yet they fear being cut by them because the correct blow could end their life. The opponent in this situation can tell the rooster is afraid of getting cut with the extra talon because that's what he uses to fight with. He fights with it because he knows it will do the most damage, and that's why he's afraid when someone uses the talon on him. It's a vicious circle for animals like these that fight their equals on instinct, knowing that same instinct will cause the opponent to use the same weapon against the fighter. So, in this situation your statement would be true."

Walking away from the roosters they went in toward the center of town where the children were playing. Stopping to watch the game they played, Sesshomaru continued to discuss Rin's statement with her.

"Now we have a batch of children playing some random game with a ball. The one child is yelling at the others, trying to rule over them. What would you say his fear is?"

"I would think, if he's yelling at the other kids, he's afraid of being yelled at, Lord Sesshomaru."

"That may be, but if one of these children tries to yell back at him, he will most likely yell back, louder than he was before, so another child yelling at him won't scare him. However, if his mother or father were to come and yell at him, do you think he would be afraid?"

"I do."

"Why is that?"

"Because the parents is in a position of authority, forcing the child to obey. But with the other children he is not an authority, and yet he is trying to make them obey by yelling at them. So in this situation, the statement would only be half true."

"I believe what Kagome was trying to tell you is to pay attention to your opponents. As you fight them, or have the opportunity to watch them fight, look for their weaknesses. Their repetitive motions, if the favor one leg over the other, if they strength they use to swing their sword comes from inner strength or from leverage. If you learn your opponent you have a better chance of beating them."

"But keep in mind, when you speak of what one fears, an irrational fear will cause one to do irrational things. And just because he uses a sword to frighten you does not mean he is afraid of a sword. Especially when he relies on his sword for his life."

"Yes, thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. So, what do you think Jaken fears if he uses the Staff of Two heads to scare others?"

"I think no matter what he uses to scare others, he will always fear me." Rin laughed as they walked back toward Kagome's hut.


End file.
